Weyl Hermann
Φυσικός Weyl Hermann Physicists Φυσικοί Γης Φυσικοί Νομπελίστες ]] Γενική Σχετικότητα Σχετικιστικοί Φυσικοί Γης Relativists]] - Διαπρεπής φυσικός και μαθηματικός. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Σύγχρονη Εποχή, 20ος Αιώνας μ.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία To όνομα "[[]]" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Ο Hermann Klaus Hugo Weyl, μέλος της Βασιλικής Εταιρείας, 9 Νοεμβρίου 1885 – 8 Δεκεμβρίου 1955) ήταν Γερμανός μαθηματικός, θεωρητικός φυσικός και φιλόσοφος. Παρά το γεγονός ότι έζησε ένα μεγάλο μέρος της επαγγελματικής ζωής του, στη Ζυρίχη, στην Ελβετία και στη συνέχεια στο Πρίνστον, είναι συνδεδεμένος με το Πανεπιστήμιο του Γκέτινγκεν. Ο Weyl γεννήθηκε στο Elmshorn, μια μικρή πόλη κοντά στο Αμβούργο, στη Γερμανία, και παρακολούθησε το γυμνάσιο Christianeum στην Αλτόνα. Από το 1904 μέχρι το 1908 σπούδασε μαθηματικά και φυσική, στο Γκέτινγκεν και στο Μόναχο. Το διδακτορικό δίπλωμα τού απονεμήθηκε στο Πανεπιστήμιο του Γκέτινγκεν , υπό την επίβλεψη του Ντάβιντ Χίλμπερτ τον οποίο θαύμαζε. Αφού δίδαξε για μερικά έτη, έφυγε από το Γκέτινγκεν και πήγε στη Ζυρίχη για να αναλάβει την προεδρία των μαθηματικών στο ETH της Ζυρίχης, όπου ήταν συνάδελφος του Άλμπερτ Αϊνστάιν, ο οποίος δούλευε πάνω στις λεπτομέρειες της θεωρίας της γενικής σχετικότητας. Ο Αϊνστάιν είχε μια διαρκή επιρροή στον Weyl ο οποίος γοητεύτηκε από τη μαθηματική φυσική. Ο Weyl γνώρισε τον Έρβιν Σρέντιγκερ το 1921, όταν αυτός διορίστηκε καθηγητής στο Πανεπιστήμιο της Ζυρίχης. Έγιναν στενοί φίλοι με την πάροδο του χρόνου. Συνέπτυξε ερωτική σχέση με την Ανν-Μαρί ( Άννυ ) Σρέντιγκερ, καθώς η Άννυ τον βοηθούσε να μεγαλώσει μια κόρη, την οποία είχε με μια άλλη γυναίκα. Έφυγε από τη Ζυρίχη το 1930 για να διαδεχθεί τον Χίλμπερτ στο Γκέτινγκεν, εγκατέλειψε όμως τη θέση όταν οι Ναζί ανέλαβαν την εξουσία το 1933, κυρίως διότι η σύζυγός του ήταν εβραϊκής καταγωγής. Του είχε προσφερθεί μία από τις πρώτες θέσεις στο νέο Ινστιτούτο για Προηγμένες Μελέτες του Πρίνστον, στο Νιου Τζέρσεϊ, αλλά την απέρριψε επειδή δεν επιθυμούσε να αφήσει την πατρίδα του. Δεδομένου ότι η πολιτική κατάσταση στη Γερμανία χειροτέρευε, άλλαξε γνώμη και δέχθηκε τη θέση όταν του προσφέρθηκε και πάλι. Παρέμεινε εκεί μέχρι τη συνταξιοδότησή του το 1951. Μαζί με τη σύζυγό του, πέρασε το χρόνο του μεταξύ Πρίνστον και Ζυρίχης και πέθανε στη Ζυρίχη το 1955. Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Επιστήμη και ειδικότερα στην Φυσική είναι: Η έρευνά του έχει μεγάλη σημασία για τη Θεωρητική Φυσική καθώς και για καθαρά μαθηματικές επιστήμες συμπεριλαμβανομένης της Θεωρίας Αριθμών. Άριστος γνώστης της Θεωρίας της Σχετικότητας. Το 1918, εισήγαγε την έννοια της "βαθμίδας" (gauge), και έθεσε τα θεμέλια της Βαθμιδικής Θεωρίας. Η Θεωρία βαθμίδας του Weyl ήταν μια αποτυχημένη προσπάθεια να διαμορφώσει το Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο και το Βαρυτικό Πεδίο ως απόρροια των γεωμετρικών ιδιοτήτων του χωροχρόνου. Ο τανυστής του Weyl στη Γεωμετρία του Riemann είναι μείζονος σημασίας για την κατανόηση της φύσης της σύμμορφης γεωμετρίας. Το 1929, ο Βέιλ εισήγαγε την έννοια των Τετράδων στη γενική σχετικότητα.1929. "Elektron und Gravitation I", Zeitschrift Physik, 56, pp 330–352. Topics named after Hermann Weyl * Σπίνορας Majorana-Weyl * Θεώρημα Peter-Weyl * Δυικότητα Schur-Weyl * Άλγεβρα Weyl * Βάση Weyl of the gamma matrices * Weyl chamber * Weyl character formula * Εξίσωση Weyl, a relativistic wave equation * Weyl fermion * Weyl gauge * Weyl gravity * Weyl notation * Weyl quantization * Σπίνορας Weyl * Weyl sum, a type of exponential sum * Weyl symmetry: see Weyl transformation * Τανυστής Weyl * Weyl transform * Μετασχηματισμός Weyl * Θεώρημα Weyl-Schouten * Κριτήριο Weyl * Άθροισμα Weyl on hypoellipticity * Λήμμα Weyl on the "very weak" form of the Εξίσωση Laplace Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φυσική *Φυσικοί Γης *Σχετικιστικοί Φυσικοί Γης *Ειδική Σχετικότητα *Γενική Σχετικότητα *Φυσικοί Νομπελίστες Βιβλιογραφία * 1911. Über die asymptotische Verteilung der Eigenwerte, Nachrichten der Königlichen Gesellschaft der Wissenschaften zu Göttingen, 110–117 (1911). * 1913. Idee der Riemannflāche, 2d 1955. The Concept of a Riemann Surface. Addison–Wesley. * 1918. Das Kontinuum, trans. 1987 The Continuum : A Critical Examination of the Foundation of Analysis. ISBN 0-486-67982-9 * 1918. Raum, Zeit, Materie. 5 edns. to 1922 ed. with notes by Jūrgen Ehlers, 1980. trans. 4th edn. Henry Brose, 1922 Space Time Matter, Methuen, rept. 1952 Dover. ISBN 0-486-60267-2. * 1923. Mathematische Analyse des Raumproblems. * 1924. Was ist Materie? * 1925. (publ. 1988 ed. K. Chandrasekharan) Riemann's Geometrische Idee. * 1927. Philosophie der Mathematik und Naturwissenschaft, 2d edn. 1949. Philosophy of Mathematics and Natural Science, Princeton 0689702078. With new introduction by Frank Wilczek, Princeton University Press, 2009, ISBN 978-0-691-14120-6. * 1928. Gruppentheorie und Quantenmechanik. transl. by H. P. Robertson, The Theory of Groups and Quantum Mechanics, 1931, rept. 1950 Dover. ISBN 0-486-60269-9 * 1929. "Elektron und Gravitation I", Zeitschrift Physik, 56, pp 330–352. – introduction of the vierbein into general relativity * 1933. The Open World Yale, rept. 1989 Oxbow Press ISBN 0-918024-70-6 * 1934. Mind and Nature U. of Pennsylvania Press. * 1934. "On generalized Riemann matrices," Ann. Math. 35: 400–415. * 1935. Elementary Theory of Invariants. * 1935. The structure and representation of continuous groups: Lectures at Princeton university during 1933–34. * 1940. Algebraic Theory of Numbers rept. 1998 Princeton U. Press. ISBN 0-691-05917-9 * 1952. Symmetry. Princeton University Press. ISBN 0-691-02374-3 * 1968. in K. Chandrasekharan ed, Gesammelte Abhandlungen. Vol IV. Springer. ---- * ed. K. Chandrasekharan,Hermann Weyl, 1885–1985, Centenary lectures delivered by C. N. Yang, R. Penrose, A. Borel, at the ETH Zürich Springer-Verlag, Berlin, Heidelberg, New York, London, Paris, Tokyo – 1986, published for the Eidgenössische Technische Hochschule, Zürich. *Deppert, Wolfgang et al., eds., Exact Sciences and their Philosophical Foundations. Vorträge des Internationalen Hermann-Weyl-Kongresses, Kiel 1985, Bern; New York; Paris: Peter Lang 1988, *Ivor Grattan-Guinness, 2000. The Search for Mathematical Roots 1870-1940. Princeton Uni. Press. *Erhard Scholz; Robert Coleman; Herbert Korte; Hubert Goenner; Skuli Sigurdsson; Norbert Straumann eds. Hermann Weyl's Raum – Zeit – Materie and a General Introduction to his Scientific Work (Oberwolfach Seminars) (ISBN 3-7643-6476-9) Springer-Verlag New York, New York, N.Y. *Thomas Hawkins, Emergence of the Theory of Lie Groups, New York: Springer, 2000. *In connection with the Weyl–Pólya bet, a copy of the original letter together with some background can be found in: Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * National Academy of Sciences biography * Bell, John L. Hermann Weyl on intuition and the continuum * Feferman, Solomon. "Significance of Hermann Weyl's das Kontinuum" * Straub, William O. Hermann Weyl Website Category: Φυσικοί Γης Category: Φυσικοί 20ου Αιώνα μ.Χ. Category: Σχετικιστικοί Φυσικοί Γης Category: Κοσμολόγοι Γης Category: Μαθηματικοί Γης